Hannah Hart
Hannah Maud Hart (born November 2, 1986), sometimes nicknamed Harto, is an American internet personality, comedian, author and actress. She is best known for starring in My Drunk Kitchen, a weekly series on YouTube in which she cooks something while intoxicated. Apart from her main channel, she also runs a second channel where she talks about life in general and gives her opinions on various topics. She co-produced and starred in the independent comedy film Camp Takota, released in 2014. She wrote a parody cookbook which was a New York Times bestseller for five weeks in August–September 2014. Personal Life Hart has an older sister named Naomi and a younger half-sister named Maggie. After high school, she briefly lived in Japan in the fall of 2006, before returning home. She attended college at Berkeley and graduated in May 2009 with two degrees; one in English literature and one in Japanese language. Upon her graduation, Hart moved to Brooklyn, New York, trying to pursue a writing career. She ended up proofreading Japanese and English for a Manhattan based translating firm instead of her initial dream of writing screenplays. Within two months of launching her YouTube channel, she had become a YouTube partner and ended up quitting her 9–5 job in order to focus on My Drunk Kitchen. She moved back to Los Angeles and lived with roommates, until she moved into a house of her own in 2013. Hart is openly lesbian. LA Weekly writer Sara Rashkin said that Hart has a "soft-butch beauty", and that a group of her fans call themselves "Hartosexuals". In September 2014 at the annual GLAAD Gala in San Francisco, she teamed with gay video blogger Tyler Oakley to present the first Ric Weiland Award to honor those who promote LGBT rights in the high-tech industry. Hart and Oakley announced the winner: Google's marketing chief, Arjan Dijk. My Drunk Kitchen My Drunk Kitchen traces its beginning to March 2011, when Hart was at her sister's home, chatting with a friend over webcam. Hart used her Macintosh computer to record herself drinking wine while attempting to make a grilled cheese sandwich without any cheese. Hart uploaded the video to YouTube as My Drunk Kitchen. Within a few days the video had accumulated 100,000 hits. Viewers began asking for another "episode" of the video, and Hart complied with more recordings. To establish the initial upload as the first episode of a series, she renamed it "Butter Yo Shit." By July 2011, My Drunk Kitchen had gathered 800,000 hits, earning Hart a YouTube partnership. Hart has hosted several celebrity guests on My Drunk Kitchen, including British chef Jamie Oliver actress Mary-Louise Parker, video blogger Tyler Oakley, and author John Green, who subsequently wrote the foreword to Hart's cookbook. Comedian Sarah Silverman was also featured in the show in December 2014 in an episode which demonstrated the therapeutic and medicinal use of cannabis. New episodes of My Drunk Kitchen are uploaded each Thursday on Hart's main channel. In 2013 at the 3rd Streamy Awards, Hart won the Streamy Award for Best Female Performance in a Comedy. In 2014 at the 4th Streamy Awards, Hart co-hosted the Streamys with her colleague Grace Helbig, and Hart won the award for best comedy. By February 2015, Hart's first episode "Butter Yo Shit" had 3.5 million hits. Her channel MyHarto has over 1.8 million subscribers and over 150 million views. Hello Harto: The Tour Show On January 2, 2013, Hannah posted a video on YouTube stating that she was considering doing a world tour. She launched a campaign to fund this trip on Indiegogo, aiming to get $50,000 within a month. After a couple of hours, the $50,000 goal was already met. Hart decided to keep the funding going to her initial end date of February 2, 2013. Depending on the final amount of money, the tour would be expanded to Canada, Europe and Australia. By February 2, she had raised over $220,000. The first leg of the tour kicked off in April 2013. Hello Harto: The Tour Show consists of three parts: vlog, travel, and kitchen. Hart uploads random videos about her travelling experience on her second YouTube channel, YourHarto. The vlog (a recap of the city she is in) gets uploaded each Tuesday to her main channel, MyHarto. The kitchen episodes, which she films at a host's house in the city she visits, are uploaded on Thursday, also to her main channel. The team consists of four people; Hannah Hart (host), Pearl Wible (producer), Sam Molleur (director) and Nick Underwood (RV driver). The theme song for the tour, written by Hart, was accompanied by a video of fans jaunting in front of their favorite places. The song is called "Don't Wait To Say Hello". After receiving negative feedback from a minority of fans that complained about the lack of places at the meet-ups, Hannah uploaded a video called The Real Hello Harto on her main channel, giving her fans an exclusive look behind the screens of a regular day on the Hello Harto tour. The video explained the work that goes into making content videos, as well shooting My Drunk Kitchen videos and meeting up with fans all over Canada and the United States. In November 2014, Hart started uploading more episodes of her travel show in Australia and New Zealand. These episodes were from a trip she took almost a year before that was sponsored by Contiki, along with other content creators. #NoFilter On February 2, 2013, Hannah Hart performed a comedy show in collaboration with best friends Grace Helbig and Mamrie Hart (no relation) at the NerdMelt, Los Angeles. The audience was encouraged to tape the show on their cameras and phones, and upload it to social media websites with the tag #NoFilterShow. The show quickly gained popularity through Tumblr and YouTube. The 75-minute show was performed a second time at PlayList Live in March 2013. By this time, fans were generally demanding the show to go on tour - the trio decided to take #NoFilterShow on the road, syncing the tour dates with Hannah's Hello Harto. The #NoFilterShow returned for multiple more legs of shows, in August, October, and November of 2014. The show also ventured overseas to London and Dublin. Gallery Hannah_Hart.jpg Hannah Hart7.jpg Hannah Hart6.jpg Hannah Hart5.jpg Hannah Hart3.jpg Hannah Hart2.jpg Category:Actors